Campfire Meeting
by MytakeonNCIS
Summary: Tony thinks the team has a problem.


"Hey Boss, Can we get together for a campfire meeting? The whole team? I've got something I think we should talk about. And this includes Ducky, Palmer and Abby as well."

"Does this concern the case DiNozzo?"

"No Boss, it's something that has been bothering me a lot lately. It's about how our team works together. We've got a problem that needs to be resolved."

"Well set up a meeting for tomorrow morning. Now let's get back to wrapping up this case."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay DiNozzo, what's this all about?

"Well Boss it's about the unwillingness of the members of this team to trust each other, and to ask for help when it's needed."

There were shocked looks on the faces of everyone in the room.

Abby was the first to speak out. "Tony, how can you say that, of course we trust each other. What has happened that you think we don't trust you?"

"Not me Abbs, us."

"I don't understand!"

Did you trust us when you didn't let us know that that guy was stalking you? When it got so bad you had to get a restraining order?

And you McGee, when you didn't let us know that your sister was in trouble? You tried to investigate on your own. You would have tainted any piece of evidence you found. Your sister could have been put away for murder because of it. You did not trust us to go all out to help your sister. We would have done that for you.

Ziva how about when the Iranians tried to frame you? You decided that you couldn't come to us, that you had to protect us from what was going on with you. Then after we were involved you still went off on your own to try to get a confession from them without back up.

Ducky, you held out in the Lieutenant Jane Doe case. And you went off to meet Ari on your own when he was holding Gerald hostage.

Palmer, you secretly followed us to that trailer park, against orders I might add.

"Well, what about you Tony? You didn't tell us about the La Grenouille case for almost a year?

"Ziva, I wanted to tell you, but to quote you when we were on the Sea Hawk, 'you are given orders, you follow them.' I was following orders. In that case I did exactly what every one of you would have done in that situation. I followed the orders I was given. That was a secret that Jenny should not have kept. And maybe I should have tried harder to get her to bring at least Gibbs in on it. But you are right in that afterwards when you tried to help me to get through it; I wouldn't accept your help. Just like you wouldn't accept my help when Lieutenant Sanders was dying and when the serial killer attacked you.

And you Gibbs, you are the worst of all. You are always keeping secrets and going off on your own instead of bringing us in and letting us help.

When Maddie was kidnapped you went off on your own to try to rescue her and the two of you came so damn close to dying. You didn't tell us you were feeling ill when Sharif poisoned you. Then there was Senator Kiley's case. We were all going off in the wrong direction because you kept information from us. And with Ari, I know you set yourself up as bait that last night. And other stuff happened that night that we still don't know about. That, I am sure about!

Jenny went off on her own rather than ask for help and she died for it.

If Agent Lee had come to us when her sister was first kidnapped, we could have helped her. Instead she turned to murder and treason and her sister was traumatized by being held captive for eight months. And Agent Lee ended up dying for it.

I could go on with other examples. All I am saying here is that I don't think that I can handle it if that happens again to one of you this time. And all because all of us have difficulty asking for and accepting help when it really counts. Up front. Before we get into a dangerous situation. I know that any one of us could be killed or hurt on any given day. We are in a dangerous profession. But it shouldn't be because we won't ask for help. Teams shouldn't keep secrets from each other. We do great when it's a normal case, but when it's a personal case for one of us we could do so much better. But only if we all worked together all of the time."

"Maybe you should have accepted that team leader position you were offered Tony. You know, the one you didn't tell us about. This meeting tells me that you should be leading a team. You are right Tony. We have some work to do. Team building or should I say campfire meetings folks, here in the conference room, every Monday morning at 8 a.m. Until we get it right."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby - Bloodbath

McGee – Twisted Sister

Ducky – Lt Jane Doe, Kill Ari Part 2

Palmer – About Face

Ziva – Shalom, Dead Man Walking, Recoil

Gibbs – Requim, Sharif Returns, Capital Offense, Kill Ari Part 2,

Jenny – Judgment Day

Agent Lee - Dagger

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N - Hi, I love NCIS but this story is about a pet peeve I have with some of the story lines. They repeat this issue over and over again on the show and it seems like nobody ever learns from it. Especially Gibbs.


End file.
